


Imagine: To the New Year

by Callmesuperfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesuperfreak/pseuds/Callmesuperfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This imagine is for a really special person. I was her Secret Santa kind of thing and it was a privilege to be her Secret Santa. This one is for you Lexa!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine: To the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine is for a really special person. I was her Secret Santa kind of thing and it was a privilege to be her Secret Santa. This one is for you Lexa!!

“This was your own choice, so you better show that pretty smile and have fun,” your mother said as she approached you with two glasses in her hand. One half empty and probably filled with some alcoholic drink and one completely filled with something without alcohol. She handed the second glass to you with her motherly smile. Your parents were never fond of their children drinking, even though this was a special occasion; New Year’s Eve.

            Yes, it was your choice to tag along with your parents to the annual New Year’s Eve neighborhood party, but it wasn’t like you had much choice. Because of some weird reason, your friends were all away to their families. And it was not like you felt much for going to a party all by yourself or being home alone.

            Eventually, for your mother’s sake, you put on a smile and took a sip from the drink she gave you. It appeared to be non-alcoholic champagne. The one you give to little children so that they won’t ask for a sip of champagne, or grown-up drink, from their parents.

            “Dad, seems to amuse himself,” you said to keep the conversation going.            

Your mother looked around and saw how your father was loudly laughing and singing with some other neighbors around one of the fire pits. She rolled her eyes while turning back to you. It was clear that she tried to suppress a smile while she said: “I think it’s time for him to stay away from the beer or he’ll enter the New Year unconscious. So if you’ll excuse me for a moment.” And with one last smile she left you standing alone again.

 

The hours ticked by and meanwhile you found yourself a spot at the edge of the party place. It was just a few hours before midnight and you were already considering on going home and maybe just sleep.

            Just as you stood up from the plastic white chair, you heard your name being called. A familiar voice you haven’t heard in years, literally.        

            “Lexa, is that you?” the voice asked and you turned around. When you saw the face that belonged to the voice, your heart dropped. And by the following laugh, your mouth must’ve dropped as well.

            “Close your mouth, you look like a fish,” Luke snickered a little.

            You quickly closed your mouth, blinked a few times and stood up straight again. This couldn’t be true. Luke Hemmings just couldn’t be casual standing in front of you after being gone for four years.

 

A little background history:

You and Luke lived in the same neighborhood for years. You both went to different school and didn’t have many friends. You always found each other when playing outside. It wasn’t like you two were best friends, you were just friends. Sometimes you didn’t see each other for days and other times you were inseparable.

            One day the two of you started to hang out less. Luke was always away. Later, it seemed, he had made a few good friends and started a band. That was four years ago.

            To say it didn’t hurt at all because you weren’t even best friends was not true. Even though all that, you had grown a slight affection for the guy.

 

It was obvious that Luke didn’t know what to say. He was standing awkwardly in front of you and was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

            You didn’t know what to do as well. What do you say to someone when you haven’t seen him in years after you’ve just lost contact?

            “Hi,” was the only thing you could come up with.

            “Hi, how are you?” Luke continued, already glad you at least said something.

            You nodded a little awkwardly. “Good. How’ve you been?”

            “Good,” he answered.

            There was an awkward silence and you both didn’t know what to you. You really wanted to hug him like you used to do, but weren’t quite sure if that was appropriate for the situation.

            “Having a good time?” he then asked.

            For a moment you looked around to the laughing and talking people, the playing children and drunken elders.

            “For be fair, I’d rather jump off a cliff than to pretend that I like it here,” you expressed your honest opinion, which caused Luke to laugh. You had missed that laugh so much.

            “Then come with me.”

A statement to simple caused your eyes to widen.

Again, he laughed and reached out his hand for you to hold. “Come on.”

 

You two took a walk through the neighborhood. It took a little while before you both got used to each other. But when you started to bring up some old memories, it didn’t take long for you and Luke to be inseparable again.

            The walk ended a block away from the party in the old playground you used to play with him.

            You both occupied the two swings next to each other and listened in silence to the sound from the party. It was somewhere before midnight and suddenly you didn’t feel like going home anymore.

            For a moment you looked down to your hand. Luke was holding it from the moment he offered to go for a walk and hasn’t released it ever since. Not that you minded it. It felt like heaven feeling his large hand keeping yours warm and his thump carefully caressing the back of your hand.

            “I didn’t realize how much I missed this until now,” Luke suddenly said quietly.

            You looked up from your intertwined hands and realized that Luke is looked at them as well. “But you got an amazing life now. You’re a world famous rock star,” you said.

            When Luke looked up at you, you quickly looked back at your hands with a slight blush.

            “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he mumbled. It sounded like he was a little disappointed, like he expected you to say something different, maybe that you missed him as much as he missed you.

            “So I guess you’ll be leaving after this,” you almost whispered afraid of the answer. Afraid of the fact that when Luke would leave, you would be alone again and that he would never know how much he meant to you.

            “Yes.” His answer was barely audible. “Unfortunately.”

            You looked up at his remark and noticed how small your faces were. “Why?” you asked. You didn’t wait for an answer though. Your attention got caught by multiply noises. And as you looked up, you noticed that the sky got filled with millions of colors from fireworks. The sound was almost ear-deafening.

            It was midnight and the New Years had begun.

            You turned to Luke to wish him a happy New Year, but before you could say anything, his lips were pressed against yours. How sappy it might sound, it was like time stood still and fireworks were literally everywhere around you.

            After God knows how long, he squeezed your hand a little and pulled back. “Because I wouldn’t be able to do this,” he whispered. His breath stroked your cold cheeks and caused goosebumps all over your skin.

            It was silent for a little while, but nothing became awkward. You just needed to process what was happening. And as soon as you realized that, you squeezed his hand as well.

            “What if I told you that you could,” you said with a small smile.

            Luke, as well, got a smile upon his face when you told him that. As a respond, he leaned into you for the most amazing kiss you would ever get. It was one of many kisses.

            You didn’t know what would happen after this. Luke was going to go away again and leave you. There was this voice in your head saying that he was going to leave you, yes, but you would never lose him again.


End file.
